Everyday, pull-away or tear-away calendar pages must be torn off and thrown away. It has been found that it is practical for each page of calendar to be formed as a bag. That is, after detachment, the pages of the calendar can be used for containing garbage. Further, each page of calendar is made of double-layer polyethylene-sheet and the date is printed thereon. Manufacturing the pages of calendar is quite similar to manufacturing conventional double-layer polyethylene-sheet bags. It has been previously disclosed that a printing device may be combined with a conventional machine which manufactures double-layer polyethylene-sheet bags. The bags or pages of calendar are manufactured automatically by the proper machine, but collected manually. Since the bag is a soft and light material, it is difficult to collect a great number of the bags at one time.